Discussione:Cobra11WebTv
stagione 28 metterai anche gli episodi in onda in germania Oltre a non capire il tedesco non saprei come registrarli..quindi no!Cento93 16:14, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) altre puntate =) salve a tutti, non scrivo perchè so come aggiustare le puntate che si vedono male, ma perchè registro gli episodi e ne ho molti, che aggiungerei volentieri alla lista, ma non ho la più pallida idea di come si carichino su megavideo. Se qualcuno mi può aiutare, io ho circa 125 puntate registrate! ;) Aranc Ciao! Anche io le registro ma come ho già avuto occasione di dire, avere qualcuno che mi aiuta ad accelerare i tempi e a non correrere il rischio del ban su megavideo è un bene! Se mi mandi una mail a davide.centin@hotmail.it ti do tutte le istruzioni! Oppure scrivi di seguito il tuo indirizzo! (è più pratico usare le mail che continuare a discutere qui!) Ciao, Davide. Inferno metti anche inferno sulla a4 arriva entro un oretta o 2! Cento93 09:24, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Segnalazione Problemi Da quando ho scoperto questo sito tutti i giorni scarico uno o due episodi e mi sono accorto che l' episodio depistaggio e' stato rimosso e che l' episodio odio profondo non si riesce a vedere. riusciresti a mettere a tutti i costi, una vacanza romantica e scacco matto ?? Grazie, ciao. Eccomi! Allora...il depisdtaggio l'ho tolto io perchè mi sono accorto che non era intero! Mancavano 2 minuti all'inizio! Quindi lo ricaricherò appena lo riavrò intero. L'ep odio profondo dovrebbe essere solo temporaneamente non disponibile, anche se efffettivamente avevo ricevuto qualche segnalazione a riguardo. Se nel week end il problema non si risolve, provvedo io a ricarcicarlo. Per quanto riguarda i tre episodi..pensavo di caricarli dopo aver messo tutta la stagione 7, ma comunque posso caricarli anche prima se vuoi!...diciamo che troverai il primo link...da sabato mattina, perchè ho tanti impegni con la scuola! Ciao! Cento93 15:12, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Ho visto i link degli episodi che ti avevo chiesto !!!! Grazie 1000 Musica CIAO A TUTTI, QUALCUNO SA COME SI CHIAMA LA CANZONE CHE SI SENTE ALLA FINE DELL'EPISODIO UNA SPECIE D'AMORE ????? GRAZIE CIAO Non lo so..ma ho messo la domanda nella sezione del forum dove qualcuno risponderà! Ecco il link.. http://squadracobra11.forumfree.it/?t=51556021&st=15#lastpost ! qualcuno ti risponderà! Cento93 16:31, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) cobra11 ciao a tutti vorrei sapere quando metterete altre puntatate di cobra 11 gli episodi nuovi dai ragazzi caricatele :) Grazie 1000 Se intendi quello tedesco....stasera provvedo a tutto! Per quelli italiani qui sulla web..il mio obbiettivo per questo week è caricarne almeno 6!Cento93 14:24, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) sposa ciao a tutti potete mettere "la sposa" per favore? grazie mille a tutti Ciao! Vedo di fare quello che riesco...penso che per lunedi mattina massimo dovrebbe esserci!Cento93 15:03, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) ok grazie mille!!! =D ho iniziato l'upload....credo che a mezzanotte si potrà vedere! ecco il link http://www.megavideo.com/?v=FE9Y0A9J Cento93 08:38, ott 31, 2010 (UTC) Ciao a tutti potete mettere "sepolto" per favore? Grazie a tutti LA GUARDIA DEL CORPO / SEPOLTO ciao a tutti potete mettere la puntata " la guardia del corpo " e " sepolto " GRAZIE MILLE Ciao ho visto che e' cambiata la grafica del sito !!!!!! Ma gli episodi mancanti delle serie 11-20 li metti ancora ????? Allora...per quanto riguarda quei due episodi....li troverai non prima di venerdì/sabato! E poi..si! Caricherò anche gli episodi della stagione 11 fino alla 20! Sto seguendo bene o male l'ordine, infatti ho appena finito di caricare gli ultimi della 10 e ora inizio con la 11Cento93 19:36, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok grazie mille Cento93 we credevo che oggi mettevi le due puntate la guardia del corpo e sepolto per favore me li puoi caricare...grazie Lo so...ma siccome io quegli ep non li ho ancora (li registro dalla tv dagli ultimi di agosto, quando quei due erano già andati in onda) me li devo far inviare, e mi arriveranno (spero) entro domani mattina! Appena arrivano comunque li carico! Cento93 15:29, nov 6, 2010 (UTC) E purtroppo non mi sono ancora arrivati....non disperare...appena li avrò li troverai! Controlla ogni giorno!Cento93 08:22, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) CANZONE VORREI CHIEDERE SE QUALCUNO SA COME SI CHIAMA LA CANZONE CHE SI SENTE ALLA FINE DELL'EPISODIO "UNA SPECIE D' AMORE " GRAZIE Ti ho già risposto sopra! Non lo so..ma ho messo la domanda nella sezione del forum dove qualcuno risponderà! Ecco il link.. http://squadracobra11.forumfree.it/?t=51556021&st=15#lastpost ! qualcuno ti risponderà!Cento93 17:41, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) Gioco scusate mi potete dire il link da cui posso scaricare l'ultimo videogioco per pc di cobra? grazie a tutti Qui c'è la demo! Il videogioco intero non lo trovì su internet però! http://www.giga.de/verzeichnis/s/cobra-11-das-syndikat-demo grazie mille!!! mi accontenterò della demo comunque è in vendita nel sito game stop tedesco a 29,90€ Di niente! Ciao!Cento93 14:02, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) Ne approfitto per complimentarmi questa pagina è magnifica a mio parere la migliore su cobra in circolazione. bravo!!! Grazie :-) Cento93 13:01, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Curiosità scusami volevo chiederti come mai frank ingo scompare di colpo dalla prima alla seconda stagione sotituito da andrè :E' un po' come Jan...non c'è nessun motivo che venga fuori! Quindi...è a libera immaginazione!--Cento93 17:44, lug 7, 2011 (UTC) ok grazie! ;) Poster ciao mi puoi dire dove posso scaricare un bel poster di cobra con ben e semir? Ciao! ne ho trovati un po', spero vadano bene! http://www.erdogan-atalay-fanpage.de/dt/C11-Staffeln/2010/Cobra11_TomBeck2010b-Poster.jpg http://www.erdogan-atalay-fanpage.de/dt/fotos/C11LetzteTag03.jpg http://www.erdogan-atalay-fanpage.de/dt/C11-Staffeln/2007/Cobra11_Gedeon2007a-Poster.jpg http://www.erdogan-atalay-fanpage.de/dt/C11-Staffeln/2008/Cobra11_TomBeck2008b-Poster.jpg http://www.erdogan-atalay-fanpage.de/dt/C11-Staffeln/2005/Cobra11_Rene2005b-Poster.jpg Ciao!--Cento93 17:23, lug 9, 2011 (UTC) grazie stavo uscendo pazzo a cercarne uno ;) ciao!! Stagione 20 - Megaupload Ciao Cento, nell'episodio 20x07, cliccando per scaricarlo su megaupload, viene la schermata di megaupload, ma con l'episodio 20x06, come succede normalmente cliccando la pagina del 20x06, spero di essermi spiegato. In pratica il 20x07 non c'è ma ti fa scaricare il 20x06. Grazie, Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!! :Problema risolto! Grazie per la segnalazione!! 'Stagione 1 - Megavideo' Puntata n.3 stagione n.1 (l'esordio di Semir). Su Megavideo non è disponibile :Grazie per la segnalazione! Mi sono accorto che anche l'episodio prima non è disponibile....e sto ricaricando prima quello! Appena finisce però carico anche quello!--Cento93 10:33, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Grazie! RIP :( RIP Megaupload e Megavideo, grazie USA lol Andybadwool 20:18, gen 19, 2012 (UTC)